Trinity Missing Scenes
by MzRenai
Summary: Ronon and Teyla need more than what was shown so...
1. On Belkan

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on the episode "Trinity" and continues from my _'Condemned Missing Scenes_'. The lines of dialog you recognize are from the show (thanks to GateWorld Transcripts).

-OO-

"You just used me to murder an innocent man!" In her anger and fear Teyla had miscalculated, she had been foolish to threaten Ronon with her knife; there was no remorse in his eyes only cold. Teyla was no match for him, and obviously Ronon knew it, he batted her hand and knife away as if she were a foolish child.

"He deserved worse."

Teyla recalled Dr. Beckett saying that they would have to use extreme care in awakening Ronon, John had snorted and she had asked why. "Because luv, abused beings react on instinct, survivors of abuse are often broken or violent, sometimes both; they've been so far removed from what is good they are truly wild." She had countered that Ronon knew them and would trust them, Carson had shook his head sadly, "Even those they eventually trust cannot predict their actions; the victims can't even predict their own actions at times, one must always be on guard and treat them with love and respect, don't put them in such a situation that they feel threatened, give them time to heal and adjust." John had said that was why they needed to be so careful with Ronon; he was wild with military training, in a galaxy that always made you feel threatened and would never give you time.

She had listened without truly understanding. Seeing Ronon today she understood; wild was uncontrollable, wild did what it wanted regardless of consequence, wild was not the Ronon she thought she knew. She saw something else; it appeared that the Wraith had not been the only ones to abuse Ronon. "You said he was like a father to you."

"Kell commanded several infantry divisions on Sateda, and when the Wraith came, he ordered thousands to their death just to save himself. He was ..." Teyla saw the struggle on his face as Ronon fought to control himself, there was more he wasn't saying, definitely more: "he was a traitor and a coward. My only regret is that his death was quick."

Teyla didn't know what to do, Carson's words of love and respect floated around with John's 'show no fear' – "I understand. In your place I might have done the same. But believe me when I tell you that the others would not. We must not speak of this when we return to Atlantis. And if you _ever_ use my friendship in such a way again, I will _not_ be so understanding."

-OO-

They had picked up the flax seed and were heading towards the gate in silence. Ronon it appeared had calmed down, looking about as if he was a little boy released outside after the rains. She on the other hand had a lot to think about, if she and Matthis had agreed that Ronon's presence had hindered negotiations, how would the Belkans see her people now that they were aligned with a murderer?

She sighed; she didn't know what to do.

Ronon had been slightly ahead of her, but obviously had heard her sigh, he strode back and bent down to look her in the face, he studied her briefly then shot to his full height in surprise, "You're mad at me!"

His surprise actually enraged her, he was calm now and apparently had never felt threatened by her so why not 'give it to him' as John would say. "Yes Ronon, I am very angry."

Teyla looked in his eyes; there was shock there, not anger, "Why did you ask me to arrange the meeting?"

"I wanted to confront Kell."

"Yet, with your skills, had you just planned on killing him you could have done so without involving me." And there was the Ronon she knew, the one who had shown disdain for the prisoners when he thought they were all convicted murders … the one her heart had accepted as her brother even if she had not been able to explain why to John. Ronon was a good man even if he was wild. His nervous reticence told the whole story: obviously, he had wanted to confront Kell but then feeling threatened his wildness caused him to react and kill, a defensive reaction!

Ronon was shifting from foot to foot nervously, "I wanted you there."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement, "Why?"

"As witness."

Teyla could not rationalize his statement away, not only had he planned to kill Kell but he had selected her to serve witness. Her shock and disdain must have shown clearly on her face, "You put my life at risk on purpose? There were four* other men who heard my name and the name of my people. Four men who think we were together in this murder! How do you think the Belkans will perceive me and my people now, will they continue to trade with us or are we criminals to them?"

"It was a Satedan matter, the Belkans don't care. All Satedans know of Kell, even his own men wouldn't avenge him."

Ronon looked lost for a second and Teyla used that second to shoot holes in his defense, "If that is the case, you did not need me."

Ronon started talking fast: "Kell lies, he distorts the truth from those closest to him, I didn't know if they had been taken in or if they were in league with him. Sateda no longer stands; those of us who live, alone must judge Kell. By the old laws, I judged Kell and was found righteous. You were the impartial witness; no Satedan could serve as such, no Satedan is impartial when it comes to Kell. Don't you understand, I didn't murder Kell, I judged him – if it had been murder they would have been bound to serve me retribution!"

Teyla looked in his eyes, she saw anger there but it was righteous anger and most definitely not aimed at her. She shook her head, she did not know Satedan law, old or otherwise she must trust Ronon; what else was there to do…before she could speak the look in Ronon's eyes changed.

Hurt, he was hurt, "You think of me as a murderer? You said, in the village, you understood … that you might have done the same."

In panic Teyla stepped back, how could she tell Ronon now that she had done exactly what the Atlantians had done to her and her people – categorized them without knowing them. She had allowed the words of another to shape her view of Ronon into a wild, wounded beast instead of a strong man who had survived the unthinkable.

Ronon dropped the seed before seeming to wilt. "You're afraid of me? You just said what you thought would get you away from me? I thought … I thought you were the one who …" Ronon stuttered to a stop, he grabbed all the grain and strode fast toward the gate dropping it by the dialer.

Teyla ran after him, having reached the gate Ronon wouldn't look at her, his arms wrapped tightly about himself, she touched his arm, "Ronon…"

Ronon jerked at her touch, "You dial and go through, I'll send the grain after you."

"Are you not coming?"

He shook his head.

"In the village, I was afraid, I did not understand; but you have explained well." Looking about Teyla continued, "No one has come after us and we have stood in the open."

Ronon shook his head, he would not go with her, he had thought she was his ally the one who understood him while the others only tolerated him.

Teyla went to him and stood right in front of him, forcing Ronon to look at her, "What you must realize Ronon is that you are no longer alone, you cannot act without thinking how that will affect others, what if those men had been in league with Kell? My life would have been forfeit, what if the Belkans had not considered the judgment a Satedan matter? My people would have lost trading partners we desperately need for food."

Teyla grabbed Ronon's face as he tried to look away, "You are part of a team, a team that not only represents the Atlantians but the Athosians and with your inclusion the Satedans; your actions reflect on us all." Seeing the guilt and pain in Ronon's eyes Teyla was loathed to push on but she did, "We have to be able to trust you, your words and your actions."

Teyla saw Ronon close himself off, she realized too late, it had been an honor to be chosen as a witness; as it had been for John when Keras had chosen him to witness the Sacrifice.

She was the one he had come to when he was deciding whether or not to stay on Atlantis, he had believed her in the infirmary when she said Carson was not to blame, she was the one he talked to most, she was the one he asked to go with, she had accepted him without fear in the cave, and he had chosen her as witness because he honored her with his true self … what was left of his people and their ways; only now that trust was broken.

"Which of my speech, have you reason not to trust?"

Ronon's face was unreadable to her, never had it been such since she met him and it hurt, she hadn't realized how valuable his presence on Atlantis had become to her, how much she needed him since her people had chosen to leave her in the city, she started with a cry and rushed him, hugging him tightly. "Ronon, I am sorry… I just wanted you to think first, just as I should have thought before speaking here. I have said too much."

Ronon pried her off of him and then tilted her face up to look him in the eyes, "You have not said enough. Which of my speech do you question?"

Teyla blinked, she couldn't think of a thing.

Apparently, her face was still readable as Ronon rephrased his question, "What have the Atlantians questioned?"

Teyla thought, "Well, Dr. McKay questioned how you knew you had been a Runner for 7 years, but I don't think he was questioning your word so much as curious to how you knew, he said something about different rotations and it was just after he had expressed his amazement that you had known about the radiation without having one of his devices."

Ronon nodded, "Sometime after I was set to running, I came upon a Wraith dumping ground, I found a Satedan timepiece that still functioned, it stopped after I'd been running 7 years."

"So, you were running longer than 7 years."

Ronon nodded, "Closer to 8 years, Solen can confirm."

At the mention of Solen, Teyla did think of something; again Ronon must have seen it in her face, "Ask, do not fear me."

"You told Solen you had thought you were the only survivor for years, but we have only known you for a few months; I thought you just found out about the destruction of Sateda?"

Ronon rolled his eyes, "Speech." When she did not show understanding, he continued. "It is rude to talk in Satedan if all cannot understand. I know enough of the trade language to function off-world and to be polite; but my speech has always been for military purposes or in Satedan. I spoke wrong."

Her shock must have shown because Ronon just shrugged, Teyla had never dreamed he spoke differently than the Athosians and the Earthers, the words he spoke had been so sure. "You speak so well."

"I'm a Specialist."

That cleared up nothing to Teyla, but as he had made reference to his military she assumed John would have understood, which made her think of another question.

"You said you had been to two doctors but when we were alone you said you had only visited one village and then you had heard it had been destroyed. How did you hear it was destroyed and where did you meet the doctors."

Ronon smiled at her, "I was not in a village when I met your doctor."

Teyla missed the smile and the innuendo as the four Satedans had just arrived at the dialer with the dead Kell being drug on a litter behind them. "Specialist Dex." they greeted.

Ronon nodded to them and asked, "Did you finish your business?"

"We did, it went well." They dialed Belsa and with a motion that appeared half salute and half wave they departed.

Teyla looked at Ronon unable to hide the incredulous on her face; he ignored it and answered her question. "They were not doctors, speech…I learn more every..." he shrugged, "The first was at a Rukshaw, I barely escaped with my life."

A Rukshaw, Teyla looked at him in amazement. Rukshaws moved, their timing and whereabouts unknown except to criminals and only the worst of them, Wraith worshippers, and rumor had it even the Bola Kai. No one Teyla knew even knew what was traded except it had to be illegal and some believed slavery was the only market. "You must have been desperate."

Ronon gave her a 'Duh, tracking device in my back' look before he continued, "I had collected several stunners off some of the Wraith I killed and thought I could trade them." Ronon looked down and scuffed his boot in the dirt, "It did not go well."

Teyla waited quietly and Ronon continued, "I learned of Wraith Worshippers there." He looked up to see if she believed him the tears swimming in her eyes must have allayed his doubt as he continued, "She said she had helped her world's healer many times before she had been brought to the market as a slave, that she thought she could remove it in exchange I would help her escape. I traded the stunners for everything she asked and then when I had her almost to the gate she tripped me and smashed my head with the supplies I had bought her – several men dragged me away and she told them to hold me until the Wraith would arrive. As she carved into my back she laughed and said, even the worst would not trade with Wraith Worshippers, only the stupid; the pain she was inflicting would be a reminder that I would never be free until I had fallen in a hunt. The pain actually cleared my head and her mistake was she never realized who I was, I left them to be found by those they worshipped."

He paused his face cold as he looked off in the distance, "I ran through the ring many times and thought I would have a few cycles of respite, the knife she had used was not clean, I had not eaten or drank in … days, the village was close to the ring and they didn't shun me. I spent the night in the leader's tent, his daughter tried to nurse me; but in the morning I had to go."

"Later, I was at another body dump looking for goods when a group of Wanderers came through, they had the leader's daughter's head … hair," Ronon waved his hand around looking for the right word, "thing … I questioned them in a convincing manner and they admitted they had scavenged the village after it had been hit. As I had recognized the thing in the first place they believed I was her completed, I never got a chance to explain as Wraith hunters showed up, I dispatched them and headed through the ring, the Wanderers followed. They wanted to appease me I guess, who knows … they asked how they could help me and I said get the tracker out of my back, none of them where sure what to do, but they sure tried. An old woman stopped them and put medicine on my back, bandaged it, and gave me a water skin before telling me to git."

"Except, the occasional Wanderer, never saw any people unless I went to the Rukshaw until you and Sheppard."

"You went back to the Rukshaw?"

"Needed stuff." Ronon spun his blaster as proof. "Figured the Wraith Worshippers that could have recognized me were probably dead and if the Wraith wiped out the Rukshaw they were only killing people who deserved it, felt a little guilty about the slaves, but figured they'd rather be dead than slaves." Ronon shrugged, "Did a mean business in anything with Wraith bones, swords, knives, even the necklaces … only slavers wanted stunners so I stopped trading them."

"Where did you get the bones?"

"You know that planet you found me on?" Teyla nodded, so Ronon continued, "The first time I ran there Wraith drones followed me on foot, the darts that had come through couldn't seem to find me near the caves, I killed the drones and ran back through the gate, few days and gates latter I had lost the darts and came back figured I could hide out for a while, not long." At her inquisitive eyebrow, Ronon explained, "There were no animals – no animals means no food or safe water. Anyway by the time I got back the drones hand bones were visible, I stripped them for goods and in a little while Wraith bones."

"After that when I killed a Wraith and had time; I'd strip what I could trade, then chop'em apart … leave the pieces that didn't sell and throw the pieces I wanted through the ring, pick'em up when I needed them. I did keep a few hands and heads intact to take to the Rukshaw the next couple of times, as one guy tried to say I wasn't selling real Wraith bones, that they were all asleep, I called him a… " Ronon looked around, "I don't know your speech for what I called him. Next time I went I left the decaying heads at his stall … needed the hand bones so I took them back. Never had a problem at the Rukshaw, except that first time."

Teyla imagined not, a man of Ronon's size, looking as he did when he had found them, carrying decaying Wraith heads, she shuttered.

"Any more questions?"

"Did you get your gun at the Rukshaw?"

Ronon shook his head sadly, "Body dump."

They stood silently for a second to honor the dead.

Ronon grinned at her, "Found out the difference between the stun and regular setting at the Rukshaw though."

Teyla smiled at him, "Come home with me Ronon." He looked conflicted, "Please."

He nodded then confided in her, "Dr. Weir says if I stay I'll have to visit the Heightmeyer."

Teyla patted him on the arm and stifled a grin "You'll survive." then she dialed and grabbed the smaller bag of grain and headed for the gate.

Ronon picked up the large bags and with his stride was beside her when they stepped through the ring.

-OO-

*Note: There were three armed men already in the room before Kell entered with a fourth: one by Ronon, one across from Teyla in front of the post, and one behind the post (face visible briefly just as Kell announces himself).


	2. Leaving the City

When Teyla and Ronon had re-entered the city the atmosphere was tenser than it had been back at the dialer, Dr. Weir was actually yelling at Dr. McKay. The guards on duty were new, probably just off the Daedalus, and they appeared on edge; even the Athosians, who had come to help with the seed, made a hasty exit to the jumper bay.

Teyla felt the tension and saw that Ronon had too; he was looking around nervously like a child after a parent had been culled, unsure of what to do. Although, by the guards looks they seemed to think that Ronon was going to do something for which they would be required to respond, Teyla decided for everyone's safety it was best to get Ronon out of the room, "Ronon, would you like to accompany me to the mainland and visit with my people?"

Ronon's eyes, full of surprise, shot to hers, "You want me … after the planet …" he shook his head and tried again, "you're sure?"

Teyla was most certainly sure, she need to repair the damage done on the planet and Ronon needed to feel welcomed, with a serene nod of her head and a smile she made sure he understood, "You will be most welcomed. It will be a short visit, only two nights, leaving as soon as I procure a pilot."

Ronon smiled at her, so brightly it reminded Teyla of how he had looked after drinking so much ale the night before – she couldn't help but smile back, "I'll meet you in the jumper bay, we will not leave without you."

-OO-

They had been ready to depart, only waiting for Ronon when John arrived, "You'll be back tomorrow?"

Teyla had smiled and said, "Tomorrow's morrow. Early. You are welcome to join us."

"Love to, but can't." and then as Ronon strode past them with a container and sat down, "You're going too? What's in the box?"

"Food."

"That's a lot of food."

Ronon just looked at John, Teyla smiled and John got lost in it for a second before continuing, "You going to share?"

Ronon grunted but then with everyone staring at him he began to explain, "Ned packed it – enough for me and Teyla plus he said some extra stuff for the others and a … something for Jinto and the kids."

Teyla sighed and with a dreamy look said, "Chocolate."

"Yeah, that."

John made to look in the box, but Ronon yanked it away from him, "Ya know, the Athosians have food…"

"Not the chocol stuff!"

"Chocolate" everyone in the jumper corrected.

Ronon mumbled, "chocolate" and held the box tighter.

John gave up looking in the box and patted him on the shoulder, "You'll be the most popular guy there." Then backing out of the jumper he waved and gave one final directive, "Have fun, don't kill anybody."

Ronon and Teyla froze, how did John know? But he was walking away casually like it was no big deal … their pilot must have seen everyone's shock as he closed the hatch, "It's just an expression, means have fun but be safe or don't get into trouble. He didn't mean you all would actually kill someone."

"Oh," Teyla breathed and Ronon seemed to force himself into a casual slouch before grunting an acknowledgement. The remaining Athosians just looked at each other, who would be so cruel as to make an expression about killing someone? They were glad to be heading back to the mainland.


	3. Mainland

John had been right, Ronon had been extremely popular. After the evening meal Ronon had broken open the box and everyone came to hear the tellings that night around the central fire.

The children were enthralled with the Runner bearing chocolate, and Ned had packed some additional chocolate for the adults which caused Dex to be the center of female attention. The committed women just smiled at him and asked for a candy, but the single ladies nearly mobbed him and after the candy was gone, they followed him about driving him to distraction, long after the children had been put to slumber.

They offered to share their chocolate when it was found that he had never tasted it, he swore he had promised Ned not to eat a single piece; they offered him food from their fires, he ate everything they gave; they offered to share their tents, he said he was on watch; two very bold ladies whispered something in his ears, he ran away. Teyla's laughter ringing over the night at his not so discreet withdraw.

Morning found Ronon at the central fire: a basket of fish by his side and the remains of several fish by his feet; three small creatures gutted, cleaned, and roasting while Ronon was deftly stretching the small hides on stick frames to prepare them for tanning. Teyla was pleased that Ronon was pitching in so freely, but saddened by the fact that he apparently hadn't slept much again if at all.

When Teyla asked Ronon if he wanted to distribute the rest of the items Ned had packed in the container he adamantly refused, not even getting the food Ned had packed for him! But when the ladies from the evening before began making their way to the central fire he grabbed the box from her and yelled loudly for the children – sleepy children appeared from everywhere, surrounding him as he set the box down and told them everything was theirs if they would share, the gleeful chaos that followed allowed him to slip away into the forest.

At Teyla's request, Halling called a meeting after evening meal and warned the assembly that once Ronon returned they should act towards him more as if he were a fellow Athosian or an Atlantian; as maybe they had been overly friendly towards Ronon and scared him away not knowing the ways of his people, he looked pointedly towards the non-committed females who only smiled sweetly, while the non-committed males groaned.

The next morning the Atlantian pilot returned to take them back to the city, but Ronon had still not returned. By mid-day all were beginning to worry, when the youngest member of a hunting party ran into the village, declaring the Ancestors had sent them a guide, who in ½ a day and part of the previous evening had tripled their normal kill and help was needed to bring the bounty back to the village.

Teyla knowing they had to get back, asked the pilot to fly her and the boy to the hunting party, arriving in the clearing it appeared that Ronon and the hunting party had not been idle after sending the boy back to the village – the hunt and the hunters where not all going to fit. Leaving the hunters to make their own way back to the village; Teyla, Ronon, and the boy where flown back with the precious cargo.

Upon unloading, Ronon had ignored the grumbling pilot as he complained about the mess and ambled over to Halling; the two conversed briefly and Ronon was directed to the best garment maker. The garment maker had lost her committed years ago; but her daughter who was of age grinned triumphantly at her friends (behind Ronon's back) before turning a small smile upon the Runner and leading him inside her tent.

Later the three reappeared and Ronon pointed out what furs he wanted to retain as coverings and which he wanted tanned and turned into clothes, Teyla noticed that the coverings where going to take up the bulk of the kill and suggested that he only take one covering now and order more clothes; the garment maker agreed; but her daughter blushed profusely and quickly excused herself.

Teyla nudged Ronon and he had replied that when the girl had taken his girth she told him that clothing construction would take away from their regular work and that he'd have to order only one piece of clothing each trip which would require his presence for sizing. Since Ronon didn't want to waste the skins, he figured he'd take coverings. Teyla and the woman laughed at him and Ronon frowned before telling Teyla to order for him and striding back to the jumper.

-OO-

John and Rodney where in the bay geared up when they landed, "Mission?" Ronon asked hopefully.

"Ah, no … you guys are late and no one responded to our radio calls."

"Sorry, John. We left immediately after returning from Belkan so we did not have our radios."

"What's your excuse?" John asked the pilot just noticing the mess left over from the hunt, "You better clean that up."

"Never received a transmission, sir."

"Rodney?"

"I'm on it. We're not working on it though until all that is cleaned up." and then he immediately radioed Zelenka.

"What is that?" John asked moving closer; Ronon just brushed passed him with the now empty container.

Teyla grinned as John realized it was blood and fur, possibly some innards, he quickly backed out of the jumper and trying to maintain his expression as nonchalant asked, "You guys have a good time?"

"Was fine."

Smiling at Ronon's universal answer Teyla turned to John, "You were correct, Ronon was quite popular and is a gifted hunter." then to the pilot, "Let me return these items to my quarters and then we will help clean the jumper."

Ronon thrust the empty box at Sheppard and looked around for something to start cleaning with.

"Actually, I need Ronon." and with that announcement Rodney started snickering, Sheppard glared at him while the two aliens remained clueless, "So, I guess Rodney will have to help you clean the jumper."

"What? Come on! You can't be serious?"

With John giving him a triumphant grin Rodney mumbled a fine, and then engaged his radio, "Maintenance. Jumper 6 needs to be cleaned immediately; as Zelenka and I have some important work to do on it." A slight pause before Rodney continued irritably, "Of course this is Dr. McKay, who else would have important work to do on a jumper? Radio me as soon as it's clean."

The small group stared at him, so Rodney just smiled smugly, "Later Sheppard, things to do." and headed off, presumably to his lab.

John just shook his head, score one for Rodney, now all he had to do was convince a headstrong Satedan that he had to go to the infirmary and have several visits with the base shrink.

"What'd ya need?"

Ah, an opening, "You never went to your post mission physical."

Ronon gave him a weird look, "Just got back and it wasn't a mission."

"No, before."

"Belkan wasn't a mission either."

John shook his head in frustration, "The mission to the Ancient outpost that McKay blew-up … you never went to the infirmary. And actually you're supposed to go to the infirmary anytime you've been off world regardless if it is a mission or not."

Teyla looked a bit guilty after John's last announcement so Ronon ignored that part and addressed the mission itself. "Wasn't hurt, just flew in a ship and walked around the outpost – Dr. Beckett said to see him if I got hurt."

"Well, yes – you definitely see him if you get hurt but it's protocol, after every mission you hit the infirmary for a brief physical."

"Waste of time."

"An order!" John responded stretching the word order out in a sarcastic manner.

"A stupid one." Ronon responded in kind.

Teyla decided to interrupt the boys so she could get by to use the transporter they were currently arguing in front of, "These items are getting heavy, would you excuse me please." The boys left off glaring at each other long enough to step aside and for John to wave her into the transporter.

As the door closed she could hear John stating, "An order's an order." And Ronon grunting, "Ill conceived orders don't have to be followed."

Teyla didn't hit her destination immediately wanting to ease drop a little longer: "Yes, they do! We agreed – you follow my orders."

"Even the stupid ones?"

Teyla heard John's exasperation, "Yes, even the stupid ones!" and then she hit quarters before she embarrassed them by laughing.


	4. Rules

Ronon strode into the infirmary, this was ridiculous! Looking around he didn't see Dr. Beckett or Cole nor the nurse, Marie; he stood in the center of the infirmary with his arms folded and a scowl on his face, now what was he supposed to do?

A man approached him somewhat skittishly, "Do you need any help?"

"No."

"Ah...ok, if you change your mind just let me know."

Once the man had retreated, Ronon looked around again before he left the infirmary.

-OO-

John was about to scream, Dr. Beckett had called him on the radio ... no Ronon; which of course meant he was also late for his appointment with Dr. Heightmeyer, as John had chickened out and decided Carson should send Ronon to the shrink.

He rang Ronon's entrance chime once more before toggling his radio, "Rodney!"

"Guess you haven't found him yet."

"You said he was in his room..."

"I said his radio is in his room."

"Just, open his door so I can confirm he's not in there."

As John waited impatiently, Rodney mumbled as he worked, "I'm not supposed to do this you know, did you look in the gym or the commissary?"

"Of course I did!"

"How about Teyla's?"

"Just open the door." The door slid open, but the room was empty, "Darn!"

"Check the bathroom."

John was mumbling to himself about how unhelpful Rodney was being when Teyla opened her door, she stopped in surprise, "John?"

"Teyla!"

"Oooo busted."

John ignored Rodney's chatter in his ear and turned towards Teyla, how to explain why he was standing in Ronon's open door when obviously Ronon wasn't there... "Rodney did it."

McKay's "What?" was so loud that even if Teyla hadn't believed him, she would certainly now.

John grimaced as he went deaf, but quickly smiled at Teyla; "You seen Ronon?"

"I believe he is exercising, so that he might sleep better in the evenings."

"I've checked the gyms and he forgot his radio."

"Did you scan the city for him?"

"Rodney?"

"It's not like he's got a subdermal transmitter, I mean after what he's been through it's understandable..."

Teyla who had her radio on by now, interrupted; "Dr. McKay, as Ronon might feel boxed in why don't you just scan for an individual life sign towards the outskirts of the city."

A little bit later, after a lot of grumbling, Rodney responded. "Nothing. Of course not all the city's sensors are working - he could be running through a dead zone."

"Ronon is not running until his leg is completely healed."

"Then what's he doing?

"I do not know."

"I loaned him swimming trunks... Rodney - scan outside the city like you did when we found Ford."

"You think he's swimming, why wouldn't he be outside the city? Nothing ... why don't you call him over citywide like you did when we couldn't find Jinto?"

Teyla was shaking her head, even John knew that wasn't a good idea, "I'll take a jumper and fly over the city - scanning the dead zones, why don't you come with me and then you can map the areas that still have sensors down." turning to Teyla, "Could you stay here and if he comes back radio me?"

"Of course."

"Rodney, meet me in the jumper bay with whatever you need to run a survey in 15."

-OO-

"You flying too fast and not in a regular pattern ... I can't scan like this!" Rodney complained.

"No time, obviously he's outside. We saw his towel but the sensors say he's no longer in the water."

John was doing a visual sweep of the city as they flew overhead, they had already found a towel, blue like the ones they had given Ronon. Between the city's sensors and the jumper's he was pretty sure Ronon was no longer in the water, but wanted to check the city as quickly as possible in case they had to move the search back to the ocean.

"Well, it isn't exact. I mean, I have to account for other life signs that live in the ocean ... if he had a transmitter it would be easier..."

"So, he still could be in the water?"

Rodney's fingers where flying over his tablet faster than John had ever seen them go, "What insane person would swim outside the city? We have a perfectly good swimming area that Bates cleared in the center of the city ... there, I've calibrated it to look specifically for someone whose Ronon's size, temperature, and weight; going by Carson's latest scans..."

"You have access to medical scans?"

"Possible man drowning and you want to harang me over a few measly peasly medical scans?"

John flew back to where they had spotted the towel, "Ok, start scanning again and I'll fly around the city. Widen your range as the city's scanners didn't pick him up maybe the current ..."

"No way! There he is!"

"Where? I don't see him... Rodney?"

"He is insane, certifiable ... not sure Heightmeyer will be able to help him..."

"Rodney!" John had reversed the jumper and was hovering where he thought Rodney had first yelled, "Where the hell is he?"

Rodney pointed, "There."

"That's not in the water, you were supposed to be looking in the water."

"I was looking at the scanner, you were looking at the water ... why are you complaining we found him. How are you going to get him down? Actually, maybe now that we found him we should just go home. I mean if you just fly up to him you could startle him and..."

"That would be bad, very bad." The jumper was still hovering as if sensing John's indecision, "We should watch him, that way if he..."

"Don't say it! You want to jinx him?"

John took a deep breath, having just realized he was holding it; "Well, this is good to know."

"What? What's good to know?"

"That the city's towers are scalable, could be useful."

"Useful! For what insanity anonymous meetings? When would you ever need to free climb the city? You know what, this kind of stress is not good for my blood pressure. Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Rodney?"

"We found Ronon, he's doing a Spiderman impression and should reach your balcony any second."

"Very funny Rodney, but I'm actually in a meeting right now..."

"No, Elizabeth, I'm not kidding! Do me a favor and order him inside, tell him we'll get his swimming towel incase he goes possessive like with his coat."

"Dr. McKay, I..."

"Elizabeth, Rodney is not making this up. Ronon is currently free climbing the central tower in the swim trunks I loaned him. You know this is Beckett's fault..."

"I'll get him." With that Dr. Weir excused herself and ran out of the conference room in such a panic that Major Lorne immediately joined her as she bolted towards the balcony.

"Ma'am?"

"Ronon's out there, John wants us to order him onto the balcony so he doesn't try to climb back down."

Evan just shook his head, as they stood on the balcony waiting.

"Ah, this might be a bit obvious, but don't startle him."

"I'm not going to startle him Rodney."

"He has a point Ma'am; we should make conversation so Ronon knows we're on the balcony."

"Right. What would you like to talk about Major?"

"Ma'am?"

Elizabeth sighed, "I'll start. How is your day going Evan?"

"Well, Ma'am..."

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, Ma'am; Dr. Weir, my day has been rather uneventful until now."

"Ronon!" Elizabeth gasped, she was actually surprised to see him; having been hoping against hope that Rodney had today of all days decided to become a practical joker.

"Dr. Weir." Ronon greeted her and nodded to the Major as he continued to climb.

"You can't climb the tower! You need to get on this balcony right now!"

Ronon paused, "Why?"

Elizabeth had apparently been ok to give the order but now looked as if the world had just become surreal and she would wake at any second; so Evan decided to calmly take over. "Rules. No climbing the tower, no running in the halls - except the cleared track area, no swimming around the city - just the designated swimming center ... you know I'm surprised Lt. Colonel Sheppard didn't go over the list with you. He must have forgot."

Ronon looked indecisive, "I'm breaking the rules?"

Elizabeth found her voice, "Yes! Not to mention scarring me to death. Please Ronon, get on the balcony. I'm sure Major Lorne has some sort of wall climbing thing you can use in the military training area."

"Actually we don't but I guess we could rig..." Dr. Weir's glare caused Evan to change track in midsentence, "Just swing over onto the balcony and we'll pretend this didn't happen. I won't tell anyone you broke the rules, Dr. Weir won't tell... it'll all be good."

Ronon nodded and swung onto the balcony, Elizabeth thought she would faint with relief. "How am I supposed to get to my room?"

"What?"

"I'm not dressed."

Evan looked at Ronon, his dreads were still dripping slightly and the swimsuit, which on Sheppard would have been board shorts looked like trunks on Ronon, where still wet. "Ah, you can just walk; you look fine for someone who just went swimming."

Ronon looked at him like he was nuts and turned towards Elizabeth before repeating, "I'm not dressed."

Elizabeth took a calming breath and reminded herself that there were cultural differences and that Ronon would be seeing Kate today, "Like Evan said, you look fine for someone who has just been swimming."

"I don't want people to see me undressed." Ronon was adamant and began moving to the edge of the balcony making to climb down.

"Wait! Major Lorne will go and get your coat. Will that be ok? You can wear your coat back to your room."

Ronon looked at Evan, "Right. I'll go get it now, your room's besides Teyla's?"

"Across."

With Evan gone to get the coat, Elizabeth was afraid to leave the balcony for fear Ronon would grow tired of waiting and climb back down, apparently her fear or disbelief was still visible on her face as Ronon sort of squirmed where he stood, crossing and uncrossing his arms; visibly unsure of himself.

"I didn't know the rule."

"It's ok Ronon."

Silence.

"There's a lot of rules."

She smiled at him, more silence.

"Ask me."

"What?"

"You have a question."

"I was just wondering," Elizabeth's face reddened, "I'm a culture buff and I was just wondering what you where saying when you where in the holding room, when you cursed the guards."

Ronon just looked at her and for a moment she didn't think he was going to answer then with obvious humor in his voice he said, "Satedan nursery poems."

Elizabeth grinned at him. "Our secret."

More silence.

"You have another question."

She nodded, "If you are so concerned about people seeing you in bathing clothes; why did you climb the central tower? Why not another tower that wasn't occupied or one with less windows?"

"You Atlantians don't look out windows, you all want to be near them or have them in your rooms; but you never look out." Elizabeth contemplated this and Ronon continued. "Central tower's the tallest."

"What?" she was realizing that Ronon was right, she never looked out her windows, she might occasionally step out on the balcony but...

"The central tower is the tallest, makes it more of a climb. Dr. Beckett doesn't want me to run yet so I thought swimming and climbing would be ok, didn't know about the designated areas."

Elizabeth nodded as John strode onto the balcony with Ronon's coat; "Met Lorne on the way, here's your coat. After you're dressed you need to see Beckett."

"Why?"

Elizabeth slipped off the balcony, she would let John handle this and just go back to her meeting.

"You were ordered to the infirmary."

"I went."

John rolled his eyes, "Did you see Beckett?"

"No."

"Did you see anybody?"

"Yes."

John was not going to scream in agony, "Who did you see?"

Ronon just shrugged.

"Did you talk to anybody?"

"Yes."

"Who did you talk with?"

Ronon shrugged again.

Exasperated John physically calmed himself before speaking, "You know what? It doesn't matter. The visit doesn't count unless you saw Beckett and just to be clear he has to see you too. Actually, do doctor stuff to you. Now come on and let's get you dressed and to the infirmary."

Ronon had pulled his coat completely closed and didn't seem to care that his dreads where dripping all down the back giving John a thought, "You can keep the bathing suit."

"What?"

"The swimming shorts, they're yours."

"Ok."

The door to the transporter was closing when the techs heard, "You didn't tell me about the rules."

"What?"

"Major Lorne said..."


End file.
